Fasteners of various shapes have been utilized for mechanically attaching a to-be-attached object (sometimes simply referred to “object” hereinafter) to an adherend. For instance, buckles and the like are often used for the purpose of frequent attachment and detachment (e.g. for connecting belts and closing a flap of a bag).
A piping slider has been known as a fastener used in an application requiring no attachment/detachment (see Patent Literature 1). The piping slider is adapted to alter the attachment position of the adherend (see Patent Literature 2).
Patent Literature 1 discloses a piping slider arrangement for attaching a loop-shaped member (an object to be attached) to an end of a tape (adherend).
The loop-shaped member is molded of a synthetic resin material integrally with a block-shaped body. The body is provided with a longitudinally extending grip including a cylindrical cavity (cylindrical groove) and a slit (flat groove) narrower than the diameter of the cavity. A pipe-shaped part made of synthetic resin is integrally molded at an end of the tape. The grip catches the pipe-shaped part so that the loop-shaped member is attached at the end of the tape. According to the arrangement of Patent Literature 1, the pipe-shaped part is slid in an axial direction (width direction of the tape) to be delivered into the cavity and simultaneously drawing out the tape through the slit, thereby attaching the pipe-shaped part to the tape.
Patent Literature 2 discloses an arrangement in which a grip is adapted to be attached to a desired position on a longer pipe-shaped member. According to the arrangement, the pipe-shaped part is defined by forming a bag portion on a periphery of a sheet member continuous with the adherend and inserting a rod member of synthetic resin into the bag portion. The grip includes an openable cavity and a slit. A restriction member is attached to an outside of the cavity and the slit to restrict the grip from opening, thereby attaching the grip to the pipe-shaped part. Accordingly, the grip can, while being opened, be attached to an intermediate portion of the pipe-shaped part, in other words, the grip can be attached to a desired position on the pipe-shaped part.
Incidentally, it is possible to attach a fixed grip (i.e. a grip in which the cavity and slit are not openable) as disclosed in Patent Literature 1 may be attached to an elongated pipe-shaped member as disclosed in Patent Literature 2. However, since the grip is not openable, the grip cannot be attached to and detached from an intermediate position of the pipe-shaped part. Thus, the grip has to be inserted from an end of the pipe-shaped part for attachment.